Random Short Stories
by shard finder
Summary: Random short stories about Inuyasha and his group. Mostly they will be about Kagome and Inuyasha but I will try to include some about Miroku and Sango. Check out the first one for a better summary. Please rate and review! Please give me some prompts or ideas as well!
1. Nightmares

_Author's Note:_ I often times think of random situations involving the group in which they are not long enough for a story but I still want to write about them. Based off a series of authors especially Alannada's Barks, here are some short stories. Also as a challenge: any themes/suggestions are welcomed. Give me a theme and I will try to write a short T unless otherwise noted.

**NIGHTMARE**

"Naraku!" The raven hair woman screamed in distress as she ran towards the well. The rest of her friends were with her as they went to make a final stand before the well that connects the past with the present.

"Hiraikotsu!" Kagome heard as she turned her face up towards the sky. Sango was riding on the back of Kilala, trying to get above Naraku. Her boomrang came flying down at record speed but Naraku simply released some Miasma and caused the Hiraikotsu to be blown off course. Kilala quickly moved to a safe distance as Sango stared down.

"He was able to reflect the Hiraikotsu," Kagome with said with some awe as well as some worry. Only a few strong demons are able to change the course of the Hiraikotsu once Sango has released it.

No one could prepare for what happened next. With a tentacle that ended in a sharp point and without any hesitation, Naraku stabbed it through Sango's heart. Her eyes had widen with shock and surprise but closed as her body fell to the ground.

"NO!" Screamed Kagome and Inuyasha

"SANGO!" Screamed Miroku as he turned and ran towards the evil half-demon.

Kagome sank to her knees and wiped away her tears and within those few seconds, Kilala was caught and was being absorbed and Miroku had been beheaded.

"NO! Miroku!" Kagome screamed as she saw the body crumble to the ground. She felt bile was rising in her throat. No this can't be real. Her friends can't be dead. This cannot be happening.

"NARAKU" Inuyasha screamed as he ran towards Naraku. Tears steaming down his face as he raised his sword. Naraku stopped his momentum with another tentacle in his back.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed.

He turned and faced her. "I never loved you. My heart has always belonged to Kikyo."

Kagome blinked in horror as she felt herself rising and she was suddenly face to face with Naraku.

"So this well connects this time with your time. Once I consume you, I will be able to pass between both worlds and I will be able to overtake both words. Thanks to you, I will become the true leader of the past and the future!"

As his tentacles started wrapping around her, she glanced around and saw the destruction, her two friends dead and Inuyasha dying as his cold empty eyes stared at her. She was useless. There was literally nothing she could do. It was her fault because she broke the jewel. Now, people that she had truly cared about and the man that she had loved were dying or dead and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

No…No this can't be happening. As the tentacles started to squeeze tighter, she opened her mouth to yell and that's when she realized that something was blocking her from being able to scream. She thrashed around but she was held tight by the tentacle. She thought to bite the blockage but it was kind of nice.

Her heart started settling and her nightmare started fading as the kiss pulled her back into reality. Kagome's brown eyes slowly opened and she was shocked to see violet eyes starting directly into hers. Kagome pushed at his chest and could not resist slapping him across the face. The slap woke up the demon and demon slayer along with the fox kit and Kilala.

"Miroku! What the hell!" Kagome yelled in surprised as she rubbed her hand over her mouth, her cheeks blazing.

Inuyasha angrily stood in front of the Priestess as he faced his friend. "You better have a damn good reason for…you know doing that to Kagome."He said in a growl. His hand was on his sword's hilt, his body tense and alert at the same time. Everything about Inuyasha's body language screamed danger. Kagome found herself trying not to smile and slowly starting to relax as the nightmare receded even more. Obviously, Inuyasha still had a lot of life left in him, he was okay and he cared about her. He was obviously jealous as he stared down the Monk.

Sango's face was red as she stood, her hand going to the strap on her boomerang.

"Now! Now! there is a reasonable explanation." Miroku said, backing away from Kagome with his hand up.

"Yeah! You're a letcher!"

"She was having a nightmare and I didn't want her to wake everyone up!"

"Yeah! Sure!"

"Please! That's the oldest excuse in the book." Inuyasha said waving his hand but still not moving from in front of Kagome.

"Idiot." Shippo said as he jumped up to Inuyasha's shoulder.

The tension was broken as Kagome half crying, half laughing hugged Inuyasha from behind. The half-demon was incredibly stunned as he felt her arms encircle his waist but he could feel her trembling and hear the reminisce of the terror in her voice. He reached down and pulled her hands away, only to turn around and hold her to him. her body was shaking, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Any embarrassment dissipated as the young Priestess held him extremely tightly, like she was afraid he would disappear.

"He's telling the truth." Kagome said as she buried her face into Inuyasha's kimono, just happy that he was alive.

Although, his cheeks were red, Inuyasha kept his arms around Kagome until her body stopped trembling. She looked up at him, the horror of her nightmare still present in her eyes but and she gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

"Keh"

Miroke and Sango had quieted as they watched Inuyasha calm Kagome. without warning, she moved and hugged Sango tightly as well. "Kagome!" Sango said with surprise.

"Don't be too hard on him. I really was having a nightmare and he woke me up." Kagome whispered to Sango as she moved once again to her sleeping bag. Miroku and Sango made up and Inuyasha settled down but this time he stayed close to Kagome After all she could have another nightmare and if anyone was going to kiss her…well it wasn't going to be Miroku!

_Author Note_. Please rate and review.


	2. End of Series-Kagome Returns

**End of the Series**

It should have been the best day of her life but instead she was overcome with sadness. She used school as a way to distract herself and to forget the man on the other side of the well. A half-demon to be more accurate with golden eyes, long white hair, a sharp tongue and a strong body. When she closed her eyes, she could almost feel him again moving through the trees like it was nothing, jumping heights that no human could even imagine while holding her against his back. She thought with time, that her heart would heal and she could move on but instead, every third day, she found herself back by the well. She talked to it now, wishing that he could hear her. She tells him everything going on with her, her hopes and dreams but mostly she tells him what she couldn't before, that she was head over heels in love with him. That was probably her biggest regret, not telling him. She was too afraid to tell him in case he didn't return her feelings but now she wished that she had because at least she would have known.

Graduation felt like it took forever, she smiled and laughed but something told her to return to the well. She had finished a chapter in her book and now she was finished with high school. It felt like her childhood dreams of returning to Inuyasha were also coming to an end at this point in her life. She figured that she would take a year off of school and then maybe go into some type of medical school. After her time in the Feudal Era, she became really knowledgeable with herbs and medicines so she was also considering becoming an herbalist or working for a pharmaceutical company or become a nurse but she needed to get over him first. Three years had not done the trick, but maybe now that she was officially an adult, she would have to and move on with her life.

The first thing she did when she returned home was to go to the well to say goodbye. Falling to her knees beside the well, she took a breath as she said what was truly in her heart. She told him everything but especially the desire that she wanted to see him again. She was going to continue as the words got stuck in her throat. As she laid her head against the rough dark wood of the well, she thought that she could sense something, could feel something different. Her heart in her throat, she stood and for the first time in a long time, she was staring down into the blue sky of the feudal era.

"Kagome?" Her mother's voice was timid and sad.

"Mom." Her tone said it all. The hope and want was present in her voice.

"I know Kagome. I will tell Grandpa and Sota goodbye for you. Wait a second."

Kagome glanced into the well but she also realized that this could be the last time that she ever saw her mother so she waited. Within a few minutes, her mother returned with a newish backpack filled with medicines, crayons, books and things that the feudal era did not have.

"Mom?"

"I knew this day would come. I knew for a long time, almost from the beginning that you loved him and you belonged with him."

With a cry, Kagome threw herself into her mother's arms and held her. "I love you, Mom"

"I love you too, Kagome. Go. Be safe and happy with the man that loves you."

Kagome blinked in surprise but took the bag and slung it over her shoulder. After giving her mother one more hug and kiss, she leapt into the well.

Kagome felt herself fly through the void and once again she felt her feet hit the bottom. She heard birds singing and could smell the difference in the air. No pollution, no smog just clean air, which meant she had done it. She was back in the Feudal Era. Her heart started beating quickly against her ribs as what-ifs started running through her head. She tried to calm herself and rid herself of the trepidations that were finding their ways into her thoughts.

She found the climb up harder then normal. She wouldn't be surprised if no one had cleaned out the vines over the three years she had been gone. After all, they probably never thought that she would come back so they didn't see the need. She still was physically fit as she continued to do archery at school and she had been part of the track team but this climb was different. With the extra foliage, it made the climb up difficult and slow. She quickly shed the weight of the backpack, knowing that she would come back for it later and that helped her climb a bit a faster. She was about two thirds of the way up when a clawed hand ending in a red kimono suddenly appeared in front of her face. She was shocked because, one of who it belonged too, two the abruptness of it and three how close it came to her face. She took a second to steady herself then placed one of her hands in his. She felt the warmth callused hand of the man she loved and within seconds he closed his hand around hers. She felt herself flying through the air up and out of the well. Holding her up with only the one hand, Kagome stared down at the half-demon that she had missed for three years. The half-demon that she had dreamed about, fantasized about, missed and loved with all of her heart.

"Inuyasha."

The look on his face put a lot of her fears to rest. He looked as stunned, uncertain and hopeful as she felt. In the few seconds that he held her staring up into her face, his guard was down and she could read at least a few of his emotions.

"I'm sorry. Were you waiting for me?" Kagome almost flinched. That was a stupid question and he said enough as he lowered her to the ground.

"Stupid. What have you been doing all this time." His gentle embrace took the heat out of this words as he held her gently but lovingly as well. Kagome had no answer for him. Instead she wrapped her arms around and found herself happy just to be breathing in his scent.

"Kagome!" She heard from multiple sources as she turned and saw her dear friends. She had missed them very much as well. Sango, a sister of circumstances, was closer to her than her friends in the future, even though she had grown up with them. Miroku who could be a voice of reason but who was also a womanizer. Lastly, was Shippo who Kagome acted like his adoptive mother. She caught Shippo to her as he bounded into her arms, still as young as she remembered. She blinked in surprise as she took in Miroku and Sango. Miroku held two small children and Sango had one strapped to her back. The two of them had obviously gotten married and started their own family.

"I did! I made it back!" She said with glee as she took off running towards the two humans. Sango and Kagome laughed as they hugged each other as fiercely as they could with Shippo and Sango's son caught in between them. The two women started talking over themselves in their excitement. Kagome also hugged Miroku close to her and was introduced to their twin girls.

"Come, lets go back to the village and celebrate!" Miroku said as he started leading them back to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha came up beside her and she shot him a smile. He seemed happy but he also seemed slightly uncertain as they started heading back to the village.

_Later that night_

Kagome was surprised by the turnout especially on short notice. Most of villagers remembered the spider monstrosity that hung over their village, the threat to their livelihoods, families, houses and most importantly their lives. After the battle they knew who to thank, mostly due to Kaede. Inuyasha was fully accepted into the village but he preferred to stay just outside of it seeing as he is used too staying alone. His house is close to the village, in the forest but he also ensures the safety of the village and helps out the people when needed.

So many people were there. There was food and games but mostly there were her friends. Sango and Miroku were there late into the night. Their small children played with the small children but at they point but had gone home with Rin but Miroku and Sango had stayed. What surprised her the most was Inuyasha. She didn't think he would be all over her but she wasn't expecting the distance, the lack of communication or the disinterest. After he hugged her, he left her to her own devices. After eating, drinking and socializing, Kagome found herself outside and alone in the darkness.

She breathed in deep. There was a crispness to the air and something about being here without any pollution that truly reached her. She truly loved this time and with Naraku and Kikyo both gone, she had hoped for a future with the man she loved. She sighed and decided that she needed a game plan. What was she going to do now? She knew it was risky, jumping in not knowing Inuyasha's feelings but she had to try. Now she just felt loss.

"Kagome?" Sango's voice rang out.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just taking a breather." She said with a slight smile. The emotions on the young girl easy to see.

"He missed you, you know. He went to the well every three days. He's probably overwhelmed. Just give him some time but don't give up."

Kagome blinked at her with surprise and her wide eyes went to Inuyasha as he joined them.

"Can't have any damn privacy around here." He growled as he narrowed his eyes at Sango.

Sango just gave him a smile and passed him to go back inside.

Kagome blinked and unsure of what to do. She didn't want to be the 15 year old who wasn't sure of herself. She had promised herself that if she got the chance to see Inuyasha, she would tell him how she felt but that was when he wasn't around her. Staring into his beautiful eyes and seeing his handsome face, she felt tongue tied. She felt stupid and inadequate but mostly she felt scared.

"Whatcha doing out here? Don't you want to be inside with your adoring fans."

Kagome flinched at the sarcasm and aggressive tone of voice. She sighed, turned away from Kaede's and started to walk. She was not sure where she was going but she did not want to scream or yell at Inuyasha. She had done some growing up and although she still had the fierce temper, she had learned ways of controlling it. She walked for a bit and was surprised to find moisture on her face. Reaching up, she felt tears on her cheeks. She had not cried in a long time. Not after she had made herself sick two weeks after the well closed.

"Kagome." She paused in a clearing, hearing her name. She didn't realize that he had been following but she wasn't surprised. She turned her head slightly to glance behind her.

"I…I'm sorry." He sighed heavily and kept his face turned away from hers. One of his hands scratched at the back of his neck.

"It wasn't easy for me either, Inuyasha. I…I missed you. I wanted to be here for you but the well would not work for me." Kagome said quietly keeping her eyes downcast as she felt another tear fall down her face.

She was surprised when she heard his foot steps and her eyes came up. When they met his golden ones, he stopped. "Kagome..I…" He sighed again and a look of frustration crossed his face. Kagome knew he wasn't good talking about his emotions and she could sympathize that it had to be difficult for him.

"Inuyasha…can I stay here with you?" Kagome asked a question that she asked so long ago when Inuyasha had almost chosen Kikyo. Now the question was different and he had to know it. His head came up and he took a few more steps to close the distance.

"I'm…I'm a half-demon…" he started

"And?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"And! That's enough! I don't deserve you!" He growled suddenly annoyed

Taking a step forward she poked him in the chest as her anger rose, "What the hell does that mean? Of course you deserve me! What you think because you are half-demon and half human that makes you less? How many times have you proven yourself to full demons, how many full demons have you destroyed? Huh? The only one whose worried about you being a half-demon is you! I LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE! I LOVE YOU AS A HALF-DEMON!" Kagome's voice rang over the forest. She forgot she could be that loud. She glanced back up into Inuyasha's face and saw the look of surprised and suddenly it hit her. She had wanted to tell him but not exactly like that. She took a deep breath and decided to tell him everything since she had basically started. Taking a deep breath, she glanced down at her shoes and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Inuyasha, I have loved you for a long time and it wasn't because you are a half demon its because of who you are on the inside. You are gruff, and easy to anger, but you also stand for injustice and will go out of your way to protect people. You are a good person. You try to hide it behind that damn gruff demeanor but you can't hide who you truly are from me. l…I fell for you I think around the time….that we defeated the spiderheads and you said I smell nice." Kagome knew her face was deep red but she had to get it out. "I had tried to forget about you and move on but I can't." She raised her eyes and met his golden orbs. "I love you, Inuyasha, deeply and truly."

Staring into his golden eyes became too much after a while especially, when he didn't say anything. He didn't move or blink, he just stared at her in surprise. She suddenly wanted to take it back but decided against it. It's better that he knows. Maybe now, he will know that he is worthy of love and find someone and be happy. Her heart hurt. It burned as she could feel it starting to break, despite what Sango had said. Maybe he had grown out of love for her or maybe he never loved her at all. Sighing with disappointment, Kagome went to move away. Maybe the well will work for her and she can return to the future since she had done everything she needed to do here. At least now she could live in peace knowing that she tried. She took several steps before she heard his voice.

"K…Kagome WAIT!." She couldn't exactly say what was in his voice but she never heard it before. It was almost despair and fear but also hope and determination. His tone brought her to a halt. Turning, she went to open her mouth seeing as her heart could not handle this much more and suddenly he was there. Gathering her into his arms, he buried his face into her hair.

"I..Inuyasha?" Kagome squeaked in surprised. He held her close to him. She could feel his body trembling with suppressed emotions. After a second, she moved until she could hold him close to her. He readjusted his grip so he could hold her flush against him. More tears found their way into her eyes as his trembling continued.

"I…I'm not…" He paused and his face into her hair. Taking a deep breath, he tried again. "You…you taught me how to trust others and how to make friends and rely on them. Because of you, I am no longer alone. I…I can't repay you for that. I found people who accept me as a half-demon and that's something…a dream I had given up on long ago. You made it possible." His voice was gruff and filled with emotion. She tried to step back but he wouldn't let her. He continued to hold her flushed up against him.

"L..Let me get this out." He said, he voice slightly shaking. He took another deep breath and inhaled her scent. Her scent brought him many things but mostly it brought him peace and strength. He was still surprised that she loved him and that she had admitted it so now it was his turn to put her fears to rest. "I…I knew that there were others who love you back in your time and I could not be selfish. I started giving up on the belief that you would come back. I…I didn't know who I was without you and I never wanted anything until you were gone and I realized that all along..the only thing I have ever truly wanted was…umm…well." He took and breath and said it quickly "you!" Kagome had started crying during his confession. At his point, she pushed against him and he let step back a few feet so he could look deeply into her eyes. Kagome's heart reformed, her fears put to rest and the knowledge that she had made the right decision when she heard the four words that she had wished, dreamed, hoped and wanted come out of his mouth.

"Kagome, I love you."

Author's Note: Please feel free to rate and review!


	3. Mistletoe

**Mistletoe**

Kagome smiled gently to herself as she glanced at the plant above her window. She felt her cheeks slightly warm as she once again took it down but then hung it back it up.

"Why would you hang mistletoe there?" She heard behind her. Swinging around, she stared at Sota.

"Because it's pretty."

"Oh sure…"

"Sota, get out of my room!" She yelled as she took a menacing step towards him.

"Geez what a Grinch!" He said as he turned to run out of her room.

After sticking her tongue out at him, she turned back towards her window. She felt her cheeks warm as she imagined what would happened if she hung it and Inuyasha came inside and stood under it. He asks what it is and then she tells him that they need to kiss and he takes her in his strong arms and starts to lower his head, his lips touches hers…

"Kagome! Come and help decorate the tree." She hears her mother yell up the stairs.

"Coming!" She yelled back down. After blushing once more, she laid it on her desk and ran downstairs.

Much later, Kagome returned to her room, tired but happy. She had decorated the tree, helped with the outside lights and decorated the house. She stopped in the center of her room when her eyes fell on the mistletoe. She giggled to herself as she went ahead and hung it on the wire that she had already placed above the window. Smiling to herself, she got ready to bed. Upon returning to her bedroom from the bathroom, she stopped dead in her tracks. Inuyasha was sitting underneath it, looking at it curiously.

"I…Inuyasha." She all but squealed in shock and embarrassment.

He glanced up at her in surprise, "Yo, what's the problem."

"N-Nothing." She said as she moved to her bed. "What are you doing here."

"Taking you back, duh!"

"B-but it's Christmas, I want to spend more time with my family."

His ears drooped and his eyes narrowed. "How much more time."

"Well…umm" She put the tips of her fingers together, "It's…well its Christmas time and umm…so it will be about a week." She glanced up at his face and saw a look of concern and sadness as he glanced away.

"Kagome, we need to find the remaining shards and get Naraku…"

"I understand that but I have worked really hard and I deserve to have a break!" She said, clenching her fists and raising her chin.

He growled, crossing his arms in his kimono as he stared out the window.

Kagome stared at him for a few seconds trying to get an idea on his mood but she wasn't sure how he felt. He continued to stand with his arms crossed and his ears droopy but he didn't say anything else.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned slightly back to her, "yeah what is it?"

"Would you like to join me?"

"Keh." Was his answer but he moved and sat by her bed. She smiled slightly to herself. As she climbed into bed, her hand grazed his head. Without asking, she gently ran her hand by his ears and said "Good boy."

"Kagome! Don't treat me like a dog." He growled but yet his head fell forward slightly. She slowly ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled gently and his head relaxed as she very gently scratched behind his ears and played with his hair.

"K..Kagome." He said softly but she heard the relaxed tone of his voice.

"Inuyasha." She whispered back. As she continued to play with his hair, her eyes fell on the mistletoe hanging above her window.

She very slowly stopped touching him. He blinked his eyes and he very slowly raised his head. She smiled gently and glanced back at the mistletoe.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked, following her eyes.

Kagome felt her cheeks burn. "Oh umm nothing." Even to her own ears, she sounded slightly shrill.

Inuyasha looked at her surprised.

Under his gaze, she looked off to the side "It's umm mistletoe."

"Mistletoe? What's it for?"

"Umm..well its for Christmas and it has a well…there's a tradition regarding it."

"Which is?"

Kagome could feel his eyes burning into her. "If you stand under it with someone then you have to kiss."

She glanced up and saw Inuyasha blink and blush. His eyes went to the window then the door and she saw a frown. _Oh no, he's going to figure out that I placed it there on purpose_. Either he knew and decided not to say anything or he wasn't sure what it meant.

After a few minutes, Kagome blushing, she moved to take the mistletoe down but she hesitated as something moving outside startled her. Upon further reflection, she saw it was hawk flying back to his nest with his catch.

"What is it?" She heard Inuyasha's voice next to her, she jumped. She looked at him in surprised and her eyes slowly raised to look at the plant raising above her head.

"I-I thought I heard something" she said with a blush on her cheeks.

"I-Inuyasha." She said slightly breathless. Inuyasha's beautiful golden eyes rose slowly and back to her. He seemed to stare at her for a second. She wasn't sure what to do and could only stare at him. Her eyes slowly went from his lips back to his eyes. Inuyasha took a step towards her and put a hand around her back. Her eyes travelled back his eyes and she could feel her heart beating against her chest. His cheeks were red as a tomato but his eyes were intent as he stared into hers. He moved his head slowly down to hers. She blinked as she slowly raised her face to his as she slowly closed her eyes.

Inuyasha smiled and blushed even more fiercely as he saw her eyes close and her face raise towards his in anticipation for a kiss. No one except for Kikyo has kissed him but Kagome seemed to have really wanted it. He wrapped his arms even tightly around her as he drew her closer. Her arms linked around his neck, drawing his head down to hers. He quickly bent down and kissed her cheek.

Kagome blinked as she felt his lips touch her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked at him with shock and disappointment. His face was a deep red as he kept his face adverted. Kagome suddenly giggled as it hit her as funny. Of course he would kiss her on the cheeks as a friend. After all, he was still in love with Kikyo. Kagome went to move away from him but his arms tightened and she was still flushed against him.

"I..Inuyasha?" She said in surprise, looking back up into his amber eyes. He looked at her with even more intensity as he shifted again, bringing a hand to touch her cheeks.

"I…Inuyasha?" She whispered again as Inuyasya's eyes went to her lips. Heart beating quickly, she raised her face slightly towards him. Inuyasha slowly lowered his head and Kagome closed her eyes again. This time she felt his kiss on her other cheek. This time she kept her eyes closed and tilted her head slightly towards him. A few seconds later, she felt his gently lips on hers. Her heart exploded, fire raced through her body as she felt him kiss her for a few seconds before stopping.

Kagome blinked her eyes slowly and glanced up at his face. His cheeks were the brightest she had ever seen him and he wasn't looking at her.

Kagome reached up and gently kiss him on the cheek. He was so surprised that he let her go. Kagome giggled and laid down. She wasn't sure what to say to him but as she looked at him, she saw he had a hand over his cheek where she kissed him.

Later that night after Kagome fell asleep, Inuyasha's eyes traveled up to the mistletoe still hanging in the window. Maybe he needs to bring that back with him, he thought with a smirk, her taste still on his lips.


End file.
